


The Sound of the Bike Bell

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [26]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1930's AU, AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Jason, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nazis, Oblivious Betty, Oblivious Jughead, Religion, Sound of Music AU, WW2 AU, archie reggie ethel sweet pea valerie josie and melody are children, auntie cheryl, betty is maria, bughead - Freeform, but not a nazi, cheryl/jughead friendship, jughead is a messenger boy, medium slow burn?, meet cute, no jason and betty stuff, none of the main characters are nazis, nun betty, pining Jughead, pining betty, the blossoms are the von trapped family, these tags are making me second guess this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: The Sound of Music inspired AU that absolutely, positively no one asked for.





	The Sound of the Bike Bell

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank HufflepuffBetty for helping me iron out the details, and peoniesandbooks5 for the wonderful German translations! I couldn't have done it without you guys! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Blossom Manor stood at the heart of Salzburg, and Betty stared up at it in all its glorious immensity. She clutched her small suitcase higher in her left hand as she took it in. Tall, wide and white it perched up on the green hills in the heart of the city. Surrounded by rolling gardens and a river, a tall gate sectioned it off from the rest of the residences. It boasted luxury and effortless elegance, and the grass  _did_ in fact look greener, and the sun did seem to shine a little brighter onto it. With her bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth, she tugged on the bell by the gate, and it swung open for her without any fanfare. She began the long walk up the winding drive, and missed the ease of the Abbey; the comfort and familiarity of the dimly lit hallways, and the quiet, reflective solitude she achieved with reading seemed to be a far cry from the extravagance that this place would offer. 

Upon reaching the marble entrance steps, her palm was sweaty and she had to tighten her grip on the suitcase. She felt exposed in a way she wouldn't have done if she were back with the other nuns. Her hair, despite being scraped back into a tight ponytail, was still on show, and she longed for her veil and coif. But it wasn't about what she wanted; it was about helping other people. And from what Sister Darla had told her, this was a family in dire need of some help. With a deep, steeling breath, she rose her hand and knocked three times on the door. She expected it to be opened by the butler, and was startled by the appearance of Jason Blossom himself. Or at least, she assumed it was him. His skin was pale, and his hair was so vibrant it nearly hurt to look at it. His eyes pierced into hers, and he looked so unimpressed that she squirmed nervously on the porch. His shirt looked starched white and was buttoned up perfectly, tucked into neat black dress pants. She scanned his impenetrable marble face for signs of grief. His wife had died two years ago, but he'd loved her with his entire being, and she was certain she'd be able to spy mourning hidden in the lines of his skin. 

She couldn't see anything. 

"You're the new governess?" He asked, managing to sound bored and disapproving at the same time. Betty tugged at the hem of her long skirt and nodded. He looked over her shoulder, down the long, impressive drive as if he expected to see someone else. Spotting nothing but the grass and the distance sparkle of the water, he sighed, and stepped aside to let her in. "I'll inform you that you are the nineteenth governess to step foot into this Manor, and I would really rather like not to have to hire a twentieth. You come highly recommended from the Abbey, and I hope that their  _glowing_ recommendation will prove your appearance wrong." 

Betty was too busy gaping at the huge entrance hall. The floor gleamed ivory, and looked as if it were made of polished stone and granite. The huge windows that poured light into the room were the size of turrets, and shone at the head of the stairs. How could anyone need so much space? She set down her suitcase, and wiped her sweaty palm on her cardigan as she took it all in. It was gorgeously decorated, and she wasn't sure if she was so amazed due to the lack of exposure she'd had whilst in the Abbey, or because it was truly as gorgeous and regal as it seemed. There was a suit of armour proudly on display by a heavy, oak door and the Austrian flag hung from the tall ceiling. She realised rather abruptly, as she studied the flag which was made of silk, that he had made a rather rude comment about her, and turned to defend herself only to see him watching her. She swallowed thickly under the intensity of his stare and nodded instead. "I hope I uphold their expectations." She said politely, offering him a bright smile.

He turned away from her, and tugged out what seemed like a necklace from beneath his shirt collar. Betty frowned when she saw a silver whistle at the end of it. He brought it to his lips, but before he could blow, she interrupted;

"What is that used for, Sir?" She laughed a little incredulously. "It can't be for calling the children." 

Her laughter died in her throat at his glare, and she dropped her gaze to the floor. "I'm glad you have an opinion, Miss Cooper, but this is a very large house and I won't have screaming to attract attention. There are rules to be followed here. If the children want to play, they do so in their play room. They eat only in the dining room and must get at least one hour exercise outdoors everyday. You may tutor them whenever in the day you would like, but they must each receive two hours of taught lesson, and one hour of their own independent study. They will be in bed every night by ten pm, do you understand that?" 

Feeling very much like a child scolded, she nodded at the floor. She still jumped when he blew into the shrill, slim whistle and distantly heard doors opening in response. 

"Here are the children," Jason informed, and she noted, for perhaps the first time, a slight softening in his voice. So slight, however, that she may have been imagining it. She watched as seven children, all dressed neatly came flooding down the steps. The boys were all in neat grey shirts and shorts, and the girls in grey dresses. There were seven, she counted in her head, just like she'd been told by Sister Darla. All adopted from orphanages around Austria about eight years ago after Jason and his wife hadn't been able to conceive. From all accounts, up until the death of his wife, they'd been a happy family. An envy and a marvel to many other proud, Austrian families, but she could see little of that now. Jason's gaze didn't seem to warm at the sight of his children, and Betty watched in disbelief as they stood in age order. "Children, this is your newest governess; Miss Cooper. You will treat her better than you have treated your previous governesses, won't you?"

They all nodded, and Betty pressed her lips into a smile at the looks they shot each other. 

At some unspoken cue, they began introducing themselves, and Betty stood to attention. A dark skinned teenager, who had the bored aura of her father stepped forward and stared at Betty with almost deadly eyes. "I'm Josephine, I'm 16. It's nice to meet you."

She sounded as if it was anything but, but Betty stepped forward regardless and shook her hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Josephine. Being the eldest sibling, you must be incredibly responsible." 

That seemed to throw her a little bit, but she stepped back into line and cast her glare towards her feet instead. Betty turned to the next child, another girl with curly brown hair and slightly lighter skin. "I'm Valerie." The girl informed her, in a voice sweeter and much more open than her sister. "I'm 14 and you don't look like any of the other governesses we've had." Her smile was wide and radiant. "That's a good thing."

Betty laughed; charmed and they continued. Following Valerie was another fourteen year old girl, much taller than the rest with short, soft curls named Ethel. She was shy, and liked to read, and had freckles splattered all over her nose. Then there came two boys; Archie and Reggie ( _Archibald and Reginald_ , Jason had corrected, but Betty paid him no heed.) They were pranksters, that much was clear, and were stocky and sunburnt and thick as thieves. The youngest two were ten years old: Peabody (who had insisted in a whisper that he should be called Sweet Pea) and a tiny, wide eyed girl named Melody. They seemed charming and sweet as all children did, and Betty wondered why they'd had so many governesses, unless there was something she was missing. She looked them all over again, wondering, before her eyes landed back on Jason who had been watching the entire affair. She offered him a smile, and recited their names and nicknames in her head. 

"Magaret will show you to your room." He said, something she couldn't quite place in his eyes, and from behind him appeared an old woman with a kind, but tired face. "Margaret is the cook, and will prepare anything the children require for every meal. You start tomorrow but are expected to join us for dinner today at seven pm precisely." 

Betty wondered if he ever actually asked questions, but nodded as if he had. She waved goodbye to the children, who were all watching her with eery synchronicity, and grabbed her bag to follow Margaret upstairs. 

 

As far as first impressions went, Betty thought she'd settled into her first week at Blossom Manor as well as could be expected. She responded to their pranks with laughter and unfailing kindness, and found that the frogs in her bed suddenly disappeared after she taught Archie how to repair the strings on an old guitar he'd found in the attic. A vast number of the children, as it turned out, rather liked to sing, and she taught them the few songs she knew and a lot of hymns. Archie, Valerie, Melody and even Josie seemed the most keen on it, and it was nice to see the aloof, eldest sister turning her indifference in life into an enthusiastic passion for singing. Bonding with Ethel and Sweet Pea had been simple; they were softies for books and Betty could spend hours in the gorgeous Blossom library. It was stocked beyond her wildest dreams, and the three of them curled up on armchairs by the fire and read until the logs were nothing but ashen lumps. Reggie had been tricky at first; hard around the edges and angry deep inside, but he'd merely needed some coaxing. He remembers Rosemary, Jason's first wife, almost as intensely as Josie does. He's been the driver for leading governesses away. He feels forgotten and hollow, so one night Betty takes his hand and they go for a walk into the long grass towards the veranda that overlooks the water. She spends the night on the bench next to him, and when he says he's not gonna say a word to her, she says okay and strokes a thumb over his palm. It takes a few hours, before he starts to cry, and true to his promise he doesn't speak, but true to hers, she stays. 

So by the start of the second week, she feels fairly indestructible. The Manor really is enormous, and Jason always seems to be out and Magaret spends all her time in the kitchen, so the eight of them explore. They go into room after room, and search the attic and host mini balls. Betty finds heaps of old fabric and a sewing machine, and they spend a rather lovely day in the basement. Betty sits at the sewing machine, leg moving up and down as she stitches new clothes. Valerie, Melody and Josie sing, and Archie and Sweet Pea host a fake sword fight. Ethel and Reggie stay by Betty's side, and Ethel shows Reggie all her favourite lines from her favourite books. In turn, Reggie shows Ethel how to make the best paper plane. When the sun comes down, Betty's got a new, colourful wardrobe for them all. 

Jason's furious. She'd never seen him so angry, and she'd been late to dinner twice because games with the children had overrun. His glare is enough to ebb away any cold she feels as the water from the river soaks into her skin. She stands beside the children and defends her actions, but he won't hear of it. She's not sure why, she doesn't  _understand_ why he can't let them have fun. She doesn't understand why they have to be so confined. She's never been great around authority either, she answers to one guy and it sure isn't Jason, so when she finds the beat up old car in the garage, she does what she does best. She fixes it. She remembers the lessons her dad gave her, and soon the motor starts running. They all pile in and she shows them Austria. She drives them into the outskirts of the city, she shows them the Abbey, she shows them the mountains. They've banded together in a way she's never seen, and she's never been more grateful to have been sent here. 

It's a lazy afternoon one Wednesday, in the height of summer. The children are all lazing about in the gardens of the Manor, soaking up the sun and dirtying their handmade clothes, when the sound of a bike bell gets Betty's attention. 

It gets the attention of the kids too, and she watches in surprise as they all race towards a distant figure on a bike. It's a messenger boy- well, not boy. He looks around twenty five, so Betty's age, and he glides up the path and jumps off his bike. It lands softly in the grass and he scoops Melody up into his arms as the children laugh. Betty sets down her book carefully, thumbing down the page, and makes her way over to them. She walks slowly, trying to glean as much as she can. The children know him, that much is certain, and he clearly knows them. He's in a green cloth button down and shorts, and Melody perches on his hip as he hands out high-fives to everyone. "You guys look amazing!" He's saying, his voice is low and appealing and Betty swallows thickly. He's attractive. Possibly, she can appreciate from an objective view, one of the most attractive men she's ever seen. He's dishevelled and smiley in all the ways that Jason is definitely not, and his hair is dark and floppy and his eyes sparkle the same green as the trees above them. 

"Betty made us new clothes," Archie informs happily, and Betty's pleased to note that even Josie seems eager to see this guy. 

The messenger adjusts Melody on his hip and reaches out to cup Josie's cheek. That stops Betty in her tracks. Josie doesn't let people touch her. Josie's got a heart of gold, but its surrounded on the best of days with barbed wire, but she just let this guy...Betty stares in awe: who is this person? "Betty, huh?" The man asks, laughing when Reggie snags through the crowd to get a hug. The man ruffles his hair, and looks up suddenly; sunlight strewn over his gaze as it locks with Betty's.

She's never felt the fluttering that she's experiencing now, and reaches up a hand to touch the stray curls of her blonde hair. She waves, the moment hanging heavy and meaningful between them. "That would be me," she says, voice quiet and shaky. He grins at her, nodding. 

"Ah, Betty," he teases, yelping as he's tackled to the ground by Sweet Pea and Valerie. She can't see him for a moment, he's just a mass of flailing limbs and laughter before he sits up, and they all sit around him. They lie across his knees, tucked under his arms, and Melody is now hooked over his shoulders. Betty's never seen the children like this; so eager and carefree. She realises that for as much as they've been opening up to her, there's still a very long way to go. "The newest governess. Well, you must be doing something right," he shoots her a wink. "This lot is impossible." 

They squawk indignantly as if they're one writhing being, and Betty giggles. The sound surprises her and she nearly covers her mouth. "They're um- they're darlings." She manages.

He grins, ruffling Sweet Pea's hair. "I'm Jughead," he tells her, and she frowns over the name before shrugging. Most of the children seem to appreciate a nickname, maybe it's something that people in Austria seem to do that's passed her by. "Is Mr Blossom around?" 

She wrings her hands, feeling a little flustered as she nods to the manor. "In the study I think. Do you have a telegram?" 

He nods, pressing a kiss to Valerie's temple and attempting to gently pry the children off him. "Yes, I do, ack!" He manages to dodge an errant leg and stands up breathlessly, brushing himself down. "I've got to give your father a telegram," he says, picking up his bike as the children stare up at him from a heap on the grass. 

Archie pouts. "You're coming back though, right, Jug? We haven't seen you in forever!" 

Jughead grins, straddling his bike. He does so effortlessly, he has perfect balance and poise on it. Betty watches the flex of his legs with a dry mouth. "Other people need telegrams too," he teases, "but sure I'm fairly free for the next few hours. You guys can show me what you've all been up to."

Valerie gasps loudly and whacks Archie in realisation. "We can sing for you!" 

Jughead nods eagerly, beginning to pedal further up to the house. "Sounds amazing! As I'm sure you will!" 

The children fall into an enthusiastic fight over what they'll sing, as Betty watches him head up to the Manor. She turns away quickly when Josie comes to stand beside her. She feels guilty, and she's not sure why. The eldest daughter doesn't look as if she's about to interrogate her, though. She looks relaxed in a way that Betty's never seen before. She appreciates it now, how it smoothes out Josie's features. "He was the messenger when our mother was in hospital. Our dad wouldn't let us see her, because he thought it would..." her eyes glaze over and Betty's tempted to reach out and take her hand but she's not sure if Josie will let her. "It would upset us. So she used to give secret messages to Jughead, sometimes letters, sometimes just words, and he'd always come and deliver them. He never had to, he wasn't  _suppose_ to, but..." she laughs, a little watery. "I remember we'd all sneak out past midnight and wait by the gate, and he'd tell us what our mom had said. He'd describe her so wonderfully, it...Sweet Pea and Melody were so young, he made her look like a hero to them. He used to take the gifts we made her to the hospital, and tell us what she thought. He...he used to come in thunderstorms and snow, and when she..." Josie's eyes closed tightly, and Betty couldn't bear it. She reached for her hands and took them tightly and reassuringly in her own. "When she...passed, he kept coming. He didn't leave us. Dad found out, of course, but he wasn't angry. He...we all thought he'd be so angry, but he wasn't. I think mom had given Jughead a letter to give to dad when she eventually...I don't know what it said, but he forgave Jughead. Liked Jughead, and now he won't get telegrams from any other messenger." She opened her eyes and sniffed with a brave smile. "He's a really good guy." 

Betty wrapped Josie into a hug, and Josie lets her. "He sounds it. And you're all really good kids." 

By the time that Jughead emerged from the front door, the children started speeding up their preparation with such excitement that Betty was thoroughly amused. She watched as the handsome man floated down the drive; his shirt billowing a little with the speed, before stopping gracefully and hopping towards them. He shot Betty a wink as he collapsed into the grass. "Go on then, Blossoms. Serenade me!" 

They did. 

 

Dinner that evening was calmer and more relaxed than it had ever been. The nine of them sat around the dinner table, and the kids talked eagerly about the fun they'd had today and for once, Jason didn't demand total silence. Betty cut her boiled carrots into smaller pieces and pierced one with her fork. "Miss Cooper," Jason's voice beckoned across the table, and the children fell quieter; but not totally silent. It was unusual for him to talk at all during dinner, so Betty look at him immediately, a -what she hoped was encouraging- smile on her face. "Forsythe Jones will be delivering another telegram for me tomorrow. Tell him to come straight to the study." 

Betty nodded, chewing on her carrot. She swallowed before asking; "Is that Jughead?"

Jason looked weary at the nickname, but nodded, sipping at his wine. 

She smiled. "It seems everyone who surrounds the Blossom house loves nicknames." She turned to look at the children individually. "Archie, Reggie, Josie, Val, Sweet Pea," she listed, and Ethel and Melody laughed at their siblings. Josie rolled her eyes;

"Auntie Cheryl calls dad JJ," she informed, and Betty scoffed in amazement, watching as Jason fought the smile that threatened to grace his lips. 

"Finish your food." He said sternly, trying to calm the twitching of his mouth. There was chuckling for a moment more, before Reggie spoke.

His face was downcast and focused on his food. "Mom liked to be called Rosie."

Silence dropped; the scratching of cutlery paused for a moment. Betty couldn't bear the sadness on their faces and so reached forward to lift her glass of water. "To Rosie," she murmured, and Josie and Reggie were first to follow suit. Soon, all the children had their glasses in the air, and all their eyes were turned to their father. There was a poignant moment of nothing, before he too lifted his glass of red wine. His face was impassive as always, but his eyes were burning with sadness, and he spoke sombrely. "To my Rosie." He whispered, and the clink of their glasses twinkled into the evening air. 

That night, before bed, as she said her prayers, she thanked god for ensuring the children were okay. That they could still be happy. She snuggled into the pillows, and thanked god again, that they'd had Jughead in their lives. 

 

Forsythe appeared early the next morning. Betty was replanting some roses near the front gate, and looked up at the ringing of his bell as he balanced outside the bars. She stood up, brushing the dirt of her hands and rushed to open them for him. The sun had just risen and she blushed at his smile. "The children aren't even awake yet," she beseeched him. "They'll be so sorry to have missed you." 

He pedalled inside slowly, never losing his balance, and grinned at her. He was just as attractive as she remembered. "Mr Blossom invited me to stay for lunch," he said brightly. "They'll have their fix of Jughead, there's nothing to worry about there. The only problem will be whether I can eat you out of house and home." 

Betty laughed, and flustered again at the way his eyes lingered over her face. "He says you can go straight to the study." She blurted, and he mock-saluted her. Once he was gone she continued bedding the roses, and when satisfied, she stood up and stretched. She looked out over onto the water and admired the dappling rays of sunlight. The gardens at the Abbey were beautiful, but they didn't have sights like this. She'd felt the same way when she'd taken the children to the mountains; immense strokes of lavender pointing up towards the sky. It was all an expression of god and she longed to see more than the tapestries of history when there were things of such beauty in the world. 

She immediately felt guilty, and turned from the view, jumping in surprise when she met the hard, but comfortable chest of Jughead. He reached out his hands to steady her, a small smile on his face. "Sorry, I was just appreciating the view," he murmured, with a voice as smooth as coffee. She nodded, cheeks burning and stepping back. "So,  _Betty,_ you can sew, fix up cars, teach music  _and_ plant roses? Is there anything you can't do?" 

She laughed, incredibly aware of every inch of her skin. "I can't speak German," she confessed, and he grinned at her, looking entirely charmed. 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das so wichtig ist. Vor allem für jemanden, der so hübsch ist wie du." _(I don't think that matters too much. Especially not for someone as beautiful as you)_ He said fluently, and her jaw dropped. He chuckled, tipping his face up to let the suns rays warm it up. She shoved him a little, and immediately felt as if she'd overstepped the mark, but he just laughed loudly. He had a nice laugh, she thought, velvety and addictive and contagious. "I'm no show off," he insisted, "that just means that it doesn't matter if you can't speak German." 

She relaxed, falling into easy step with him in no particular direction through the grass. "I suppose so. We all speak god's language, in the end." 

His eyebrows lifted, and he nodded. "Of course, I forgot, you're a nun, aren't you?"

"Training to be one." She verified, and crossed her arms over her chest. It was an important distinction, especially within the Abbey.

He let out a whistle of admiration. "That's amazing. I really respect that, it's...it's a tough thing to do, isn't it?"

 _Tougher every day_ , Betty thought to herself, but nodded. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, but also didn't want the conversation to end. "Josie told me what you did for them when they....well," she sighed into the summer breeze. "That's truly commendable. They love you dearly, it was all I could do to get them to bed last night, they were so excited from your visit. I just...I hope you know how much they appreciate you." 

He smiled, ducking his head in a way that showed her he wasn't used to compliments, and that made her warm to him even more. "They're such good kids. I know they can be a little rough around the edges, and I've watched them chase away governess after governess," he gave her an appraising look. "There must be something about you. Well, there  _is_ something about you. You're...I don't know," he laughed a little nervously. "You get through to people. I think even Mr Blossom likes you."

Betty gaped. "He does not!"

"Oh, he definitely does. I can barely get a word in edgewise, it's all 'Betty this' and 'Betty that'," he teased and Betty giggled merrily. 

 

Long lazy days with Jughead and the children were becoming a pattern. She loved it, she loved it almost viciously and thanked god reverently every night for allowing her such bliss. Jughead was smart and wickedly witty, with a huge, kind heart that never seemed to stop giving. He'd come to them one morning, laden with bikes. He, Betty and Valerie had ridden single bikes, whilst the others had shared tandems. Reggie and Melody, Archie and Sweet Pea and Josie and Ethel had reared off ahead after Valerie, whilst Betty and Jughead had ridden side by side. He'd taken them to the nicest parks in Salzburg that she'd ever seen, and pointed out houses where he delivered telegrams, and told them about the types of people who lived there. 

Somedays they all lounged in the library, other days they went on canoe rides and had races; boys against girls. The girls won, and despite what the boys insist, they did  _not_ cheat. 

It's all so wonderful that she falls into a lull of peace. She's in such a lull, aware of only the things in her main line of vision, as they all sit at the dining table. Margaret has made some deliciously spiced soup and fresh bread and Jughead has essentially raided the basket of it, and they're all drinking tea in lazy contentment. When the click-clack of heels against the marble sound from the main entrance, Betty frowns. There are no women in the house who wear those heels, and all the children immediately stand and rush out in excitement. She frowned, stomach full, and turns to see Jughead who's half asleep in his chair. "Who's that?" She asked slowly, sitting up a little. 

He shrugs a little, eyes drifting shut. "Probably a family friend." He slurs. 

Betty smiles at the way he looks when he's tired and decides to stay where she is. If it is a family friend, she doesn't want to intrude, and though she didn't think that Jason actually has friends, she's happy enough. She must doze off a little, because she's jolted awake by the sound of Jughead falling out of his chair. She stands up at the same time as he gets to his feet, to see a red-haired beauty standing in the doorway. She's beautiful, absolutely beautiful. With long, flaming locks that hang around her waist in perfectly smooth strands, and a gorgeous, knee length white dress. Betty was struck by the vibrancy of her, before the whiteness of her skin and the scarlet of her hair kicked her brain into gear. Jason's sister; Auntie Cheryl, of course. 

She looked just as petrifying as Jason had when Betty first saw him. Whereas now, she could stare the Blossom man in the eye, and even tease him a little, this woman had none of the subtle warmth of her brother. Betty felt just as she had on the steps the first morning here, and swallowed thickly. She jumped again, when Cheryl actually spoke; her voice was warm and appealing and didn't seem to match her statuesque appearance at all. "Jughead, are you going to greet me properly or not?" She asked, and Jughead laughed in delight, moving around the fallen chair to hoist the woman up into the air. 

Betty watched in amazement as he spun Cheryl around, her ruby curls spinning with the movement and her dress puffing out. She felt awkward, and uncertain of her place as they pulled apart. "Cheryl," he murmured, brushing her hair back over her shoulder in a surprisingly intimate movement. "You look as stunning as always."

She rolled her eyes and curtseyed. "Of course I do." She plucked at a spot on his shirt. "Where oh where is my iconic spider broach? You're supposed to wear it everywhere."

He grinned remorselessly at her. "It's on the jacket of my best suit. I wouldn't dare tarnish it with any of my plebeian clothing."

She hummed, a smile playing on her garnet lips, before her gaze fell onto Betty. "And who is this?" She stepped forward, waving away Betty's greeting. "You have to be Miss Cooper, the governess my brother keeps raving about." She stood in front of the blonde, and Betty saw from this close up that she wasn't nearly as cold as she appeared. She wore all her emotions in her eyes, and in the tilted smile on her lips. "I'm filled with immense gratitude to you, Miss Cooper. I never thought a nun would be our saving grace, but you have pulled my brother back from the precipice of the abyss when I could not." She sighed. "C'est la vie. I had to travel for work, and I've been unforgivably absent the last eighteen months. I could not save him, but you," she smiled, "you are family because you could." 

Betty felt tears well up in her eyes, and she blinked them away with a modest, bashful smile. "You have the most wonderful family," she murmured earnestly. "And please, call me Betty."

"Then call me Cheryl. I'm sure you won't mind if I take the charge for today? I want to tour my favourite Austrian sights with my nieces and nephews." She turned to look at Jughead. "I just bought the most divine mercedes-benz and I promised them a ride."

Jughead chuckled. "And here I thought Switzerland didn't have nice cars."

"Switzerland has nice everything." She informed flippantly, before smiling at Betty. "You don't mind?"

Betty shook her head. "Not at all," she was surprised she was even being asked permission. "Have you see Jason yet?" 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I've seen JJ, cooped up in that study as usual. I'll have them back in time for dinner, and would you ask Margaret to do her famous steak? She knows I love it!" 

Like an intoxicating whirlwind of fashion and fierceness, she was gone. Betty stared at the spot where she'd been in awe, and Jughead chuckled, slinging an arm over her shoulder and steering her towards the kitchen. "Don't worry, that effect will wear off in a few years." 

 

Her bubble of reassuring repetition had been burst with Cheryl's appearance. She coaxed Jason more and more out of his study, and he spent more and more time with the children. It was heart-warming to witness, as he seemed to see his children for the first time. Betty no longer took them to bed, for when she went to their bedrooms, she could already hear Jason's voice reading out a children's story. He played with them in the mornings too, and when afternoon rolled around, Cheryl was there. Jughead too, had to return to sending telegrams, and Betty was beginning to feel a little obsolete. She'd watched with glee as Jason had thrown his whistle into the river and the children had cheered, but with the glee, had been a melancholy for what it meant.

She tried not to let it effect her, and spent more time planting flowers around the estate. It soothed her, as she arranged the floral decorations. Flowers had seeds and would grow back, and be tended for. It made her feel better to think that though one day she might not be here, the tulips and the foxgloves would remain. It was one evening, long past dinner, as she clipped at the stalks of a few duck leaves, when she saw two figures walk towards the veranda. They were more silhouetted shadows than people, but she could recognise the appealing disarray of Jughead's hair, and the perfect cut of Cheryl's legs. Her instincts told her to get up and leave, but she was struck by the sight of them holding hands. It cut her somewhere deep, and she wasn't sure why. She could feel her heart thumping hard in her chest, and instead of fleeing, stayed rooted to the grounds like the tulips she'd planted. 

"Jughead," Cheryl whispered, the water framed her body. "It's going to start happening, and they're going to come for you."

He shook his head, and Betty squinted as she tried to make out his face. "I can't leave my dad, Cheryl." He insisted, and Betty stared at their interlocked hands. If not for the urgency of the words, they'd have looked like two lovers on a romantic stroll to the veranda. 

"Your dad doesn't have a way out, Jug," she insisted. "I can give you a way out." 

Jughead paused for a moment. "How?" 

"Marry me."

Jughead and Betty both inhaled sharply. "What?" Jughead whispered, and he reached a hand up to cup Cheryl's cheeks. "Cheryl, I  _know-"_

"I don't care what you know." She snapped. "The fact is it doesn't matter about all that. Marry me and move with me to Switzerland. I'm going to take you and Jason and the children to live in my villa. We'll be safe there."

Betty had a distant, dawning feeling that she knew what they were talking about. But it couldn't be. All of that was confined, confined to Germany, it wasn't going to spread. Not here. Not to  _Austria._ She could hear the blood pulsing in her ears and she thought back to what Jason's job actually was. She couldn't remember, but she knew that she'd seen a sergeant's uniform in his wardrobe. He got so many telegrams. She wasn't sure she would remember how to breathe, the panic settling into her blood, turning it thick like sludgy, viscous ice. Jughead turned to look towards the manor, and Betty wondered distantly who he was picturing there. "I..."

"Jug." Cheryl caught his chin in her fingers and redirected his line of vision. "Do you know how much I owe you? For everything you've done for my family? Please let me do this for you."

"But Cheryl, it's marriage," he insisted, shaking his head. "Marriage isn't a favour to be owed. I'm not owed anything, you know I love you, and the kids, and even Jason, you don't have to do this for me-"

"Yes!" She insisted, voice nearly venomous in its desperation. "I do! Because you can't see what's about to happen! It doesn't matter what Jason's told you, what he thinks he can stop, because he can't. It's time, Jughead." She shook her head, and the wind carried whisps of her hair back. Her perfume carried on the wind, and it smelt of fuchsias and diamonds. Betty's heart felt as if it were being clenched in a tight fist, and she wasn't sure why. She'd be safe, safe in her Abbey, but they were all leaving, Jughead was leaving- "I could make you happy, Jughead," Cheryl's voice gentled. "I know you know that I'm...I'm not right-"

Her voice broke and Jughead caught her in his arms tightly. "Don't you dare ever say that."

"-But I can make you happy."

She leapt forward to kiss him then, and Betty watched in sick fascination. It looked all wrong, all desperation and forgiveness where there should have been love. It looked like the kiss of a saviour and a victim, not of a lover and her future husband. But she watched as Jughead's arms snaked around her waist, holding Cheryl together before they parted. Betty wondered if there was red lipstick smeared across his mouth. "Cheryl," he whispered, voice tortured. "Okay. Okay." He wiped his thumbs across her cheeks and she realised Cheryl was crying. Stricken and afraid, Betty crawled through the grass and away; head spinning. 

She didn't remember how she got back to her room, but she knew that something bad was happening. Something was wrong with the way she felt, with the things she was thinking. But once she was back there, she knew she needed to leave. She shoved her suitcase onto the bed, and was in the process of shoving all her belongings into it; tears burning in her eyes, when there came a knock at her door. 

The children never knocked, and Jughead and Cheryl were still outside. She wiped her face desperately, taking deep, gulping breaths. "Just a minute!" She called, fanning her face and trying to lessen the reddening of her eyes. Once she felt satisfied, she opened it and stepped into the hall, looking up at Jason. He was smiling down at her. "Hi," she murmured, and he smiled softly. 

"Betty," he murmured, "I can't begin to express my gratitude for everything you've done for me. And I wanted to thank you,"

Betty blushed, shaking her head. There was still mud on her knees. "You don't have to-"

"I contacted the Abbey," he continued, "the ball I'm throwing next week for Cheryl's birthday? I'm having your sister come over. All paid for. The Abbey told me that she lives in Vienna as a teacher? I'm paying for her train ride, and she can stay for as long as you like." He looked so soft and kind that Betty wondered how she ever could have been afraid of him. She leaned in to hug him tightly, absurdly grateful. She wanted Polly. She'd never wanted Polly more in her life. "Is that okay?" 

"It's perfect," she whispered, "thank you." 

 

Jason and the children seemed equally confused by the announcement of Jughead's engagement to Cheryl. Betty smiled tightly, and Archie scrunched up his nose as if he didn't understand at all. "Don't worry, kiddo," Jughead grinned, tweaking his nose. "This means I'm Uncle Jughead. Part of the family for real." He held out his hand for a fist bump, and that got the children going. They cheered in excitement, and Betty watched as they rejoiced. Josie hung back by Betty's elbow with a knowing look in her eyes. She didn't say anything though, just remained a solid, reassuring presence at her side. 

She spent the week before the ball with the children. Jughead had telegrams to deliver; more and more lately, and now that Betty had an inkling as to what they were, she couldn't help but read more into the tight lines of his back, or the frown on his face that he did his best to hide whenever Reggie or Ethel demanded a game of hide and seek. Cheryl was busy planning her birthday and Jason still tried to spend as much time with his children as he could, but something was requiring more and more attention in his study. The same thing, Betty worried, that was the cause of Jughead's worried frown. 

She was sitting on the edge of the river, her legs submerged as she carded her fingers through Ethel's hair whilst the girl rested her head in her lap. The others were swimming happily, and Melody swam up to her. "Betty," she chimed in a high-pitched voice, and Betty smiled at her attentively; the golden orb in the sky casting sparkles across the river's surface. "Are you happy that Jughead is marrying Auntie Cheryl?" 

Josie shot Betty a worried look, but Betty ignored her. "Of course. I'm sure they'll be very happy together."

Reggie and Valerie exchanged looks, before he spoke up. "I thought he liked you." 

Betty's hands stilled in Ethel's hair, and she consciously made them move again. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Nuns can't get married!" Archie informed smartly, from where he was currently winning a splash fight with Sweet Pea. "Because they're married to god, right, Betty?"

She laughed lightly, kicking her feet in the water. "Yes, I suppose so, Archie."

"Married to god?" Melody asked curiously. "I'd rather marry Jughead. He's got hair like a princess." 

"Ew!" Archie and Reggie bleurghed in unison, before shoving water at each other. Betty kept her eyes on the way the water distorted her toes, and carefully ensured she never looked at Josie. 

Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid her forever. On the walk back towards the house, Josie caught her arm and slowed their pace a little. "You're only a nun in training, right?" She whispered, and Betty nodded. Their wet feet were picking up the mud, and the grass tickled the arches of their soles. "You don't have to go through with it, do you? It's not the law or anything?" Betty wasn't sure what she even wanted, and she withdrew her arm from Josie's, voice tight and heart shaking. 

"It's nothing to be talked about." She insisted. "I want to be a nun." 

Josie stared at her, eyes wide and judging. "You'd rather be a nun than stay with us?" She asked and Betty scoffed and looked away.

"That-that isn't even an option, Josie. You don't understand, okay?" 

Josie smirked, marching away from her. "Oh I understand plenty," she called over her shoulder, and she scooped up a fallen Sweet Pea into her arms. "Shame you don't." 

 

Polly arrived two days before the ball, and was everything that Betty remembered her big sister to be. She hadn't seen her since she'd join the Abbey at age eighteen, but Polly was just the same. Bright and smiley and lovely. She scooped Betty into a hug, and Betty felt the tension inside her ease. "Oh, Betty!" Polly exclaimed, taking everything in. "This place is so lovely! You have to show me around! I've been cramped in my tiny apartment forever!" 

Betty grinned, tugging Polly's hand. "First let me introduce you to Jason, he's the one who had the idea to invite you!"

It verges then. Everything spins on its head. The way the door to his study opens, the way his pupils blow. The gasp that Polly let's out and the ways their eyes meet. Betty's never seen two people fall in love so instantly, but she sees it then, and there's a mixture of love and jealousy in her heart. There's blushing and stumbling and awkward introductions, but she knows that they're going to be together. The next two days all but confirm it. The children meet Polly and are in awe at how much she looks like Betty. And Polly's a  _teacher_ and she teaches them things and they love her instantly. She doesn't have to earn their trust the way Betty did, apparently being Betty's sister is enough. But maybe there's more to it than that. Reggie, she's certain, can see the way his dad looks at Polly. 

It's a look she doubts they've seen on their dad in a long time. 

It's the look of being in love.

Polly loves him too, if the amount of questions she asks about him is anything to go by. And Cheryl loves Polly. Cheryl thinks the world of Polly, and Cheryl can read her brother better than anyone. Betty watches as everything seems to fall into place around her. She can see it then, as if the future is a one way road. It'll be Polly and Jason, Cheryl and Jughead, all living together with their seven wonderful children in a villa in Switzerland; away from everything bad. And she'll be here in the Abbey, but- but it'll be okay. Because she'll have the nuns, and Sister Darla and God. 

 _God's everywhere, though._ A voice in her chirps, and Betty squashes it instantly. Splats it like a flea against a wall. 

Jughead likes Polly too, but Betty thinks Jughead might like everyone. It's strange point of friendship, when the two of them stumble onto how much they love fishing. Betty hadn't even known that Polly liked it, but suddenly Polly and Jughead are bringing home trout and Margaret's making it and everyone's happy. 

Everyone's...happy. Yes. They are. Betty's happy. 

It's wonderful that Polly and Jughead get on so well, especially since they'll be in laws. Josie still gives her looks, but Archie and Reggie include her on all their harmless pranks, and she catches crickets with them and feels like everything's okay. It's not slipping away from her. She's fine. 

Jason buys her and Polly gowns to wear to the ball. She's fairly certain she's only being included because he's so enamoured with her sister, but she appreciates the sentiment all the same. She's never been to anything like it, and nothing in her wardrobe is really the proper attire, and Jason has been ever so thoughtful. Polly is a vision in a blue, slim dress. It's made of some insanely expensive material, and her hair hangs long and shiny down her shoulders. Betty's is more modest, and she appreciates Jason so much it hurts. She doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to not be a part of this family, but everything's so temporary she can't stand it. Her own dress is pink, with long sleeves and a high collar, with smooth material and a slightly curved out ballgown. It matches Polly's in the way it shines, and it makes her feel more beautiful than she ever has. 

By the time they get downstairs, the party's in full swing. There are so many people here, so many people of high society, and the Austrian flag is hanging proudly in the foyer. She sees Valerie and Ethel run through the crowd in stunning dresses; courtesy of Cheryl, and relaxes into the music of the live orchestra, and the ambiance of culture all around her. There's a huge table full of gifts for Cheryl and she sets her own down. She'd heard Cheryl mention broaches once or twice, and has made her a small one out of recycled metal. It's nothing big, but it's a small B shape. It doesn't matter if Cheryl is a Jones someday, she'll always be a Blossom at heart. 

"Betty, you look beautiful," comes a voice, and she blushes and smiles at Jason. 

"Thank you," she murmurs. He looks rather dapper too. He suits his tuxedo about as brilliantly as she thought he would. He doesn't hear her though, because his eyes are already on Polly, and the two of them are lost to each other. She hovers, a little uncertainly, before Josie comes up to her. "Oh Josie," she beams, "you look beautiful. You're a young woman." She says. Josie blushes, though it's hard to see on the dark hue of her skin. She does though. The lacy whiteness of her dress stands in dark contrast to her smooth ebony arms, and she's the young belle of the ball. 

She smiles, and sets down her glass of water. Not champagne, unfortunately. Betty grins. "Come on, we're all out on the patio," she says, and guides Betty through the crowd. As they walk through, she hears people talking about the Austrian flag, she hears someone say the name Hitler, and she tries her best to block it all out. When they step out onto the patio, she pauses. It's a warm night, and the stars are on full display. Josie closes the glass doors behind them, so the music comes through slightly muted. It makes everything warmer and more intimate. 

Jughead and Melody are dancing. Melody's on his feet as he whirls them around. He's giving instructions, she realises and she watches as Archie and Ethel dance together, Reggie and Valerie spin and Josie swoops towards Sweet Pea and tugs him to his feet. It's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. It tops the mountains and the landscapes and a thousand sunrises. It's gorgeous. She's staring, and watches as Jughead grins down at Melody. He hoists her into the air to spin her around, and she sees Betty. She gasps, and it gets Jughead's attention. "Betty!" Melody chokes, jumping off Jughead and rushing over to her. Betty smoothes her hair back gently. "You look like a princess! A real life princess! Juggie, look!"

Jughead sticks his hands into his pockets and nods. Betty stares at him; he's in a black suit with a black bowtie and she's never seen him so done up. He looks the part, she realises, with a broken heart. He looks like he could be Cheryl's husband. "A real life princess," Jughead murmurs, green eyes never leaving hers, and he bows, and extends his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

Melody's squeal encompasses everything Betty feels, and she nods, stepping into his embrace.

She doesn't know how long they dance. She just know that all the songs blend into each other and that when she rests her head on Jughead's chest, she can hear his heart beating nervously. His hands are on her waist, and she's never been touched like this by a man, but his breath tickles her ear, and they sway as if they were made for each other. They fit together, and she doesn't know what it means. She swallows thickly, and pulls back a little, to look up at him. He's surrounded by the stars in the sky, and his eyes are boring into hers. His pupils are blown so wide she can see only a sliver of green. She knows enough to know what that means. "Betty," he says, voice barely above a broken whisper, and his eyes drop meaningfully to her lips. 

It's the force of how much she wants to kiss him, the strength of the pure, visceral  _want,_ that has her stepping away. 

He looks pained; adrift and uncertain as he stares at her. His hands still out as if holding the air in an empty embrace. The children, who had been playing in the dark grass around the patio, all look up at her. "Betty," he says again, shaky and eyes glittering. "Please-"

"I can't." She whispers, choking. "I can't, I can't-" she turns and struggles with the glass door before pushing her way inside. She doesn't look back, and she forces her way through fancy coats and expensive dresses before running upstairs. Her suitcase is still half packed, she has to go, she has to leave this place. She needs to be back at the Abbey where everything made sense and- she's caught short by the sight of Cheryl on a balcony. She wants to go and pack in her room, but that's the birthday girl all alone at her party and she can't leave her there. Betty puts on her bravest face and walks out, knocking on the open door to signal her arrival. Cheryl's leaning over the balcony, a glass of champagne in her hand and a stunning, floor length black dress on. It has a deep rivet down the front, between her two breasts towards her navel, shrouded in black lace, and Betty marvels at how beautiful this woman is. "Cheryl?" She asks, and Cheryl doesn't turn to look at her.

Betty peers over the balcony to see what she's looking at, and freezes when she realises Cheryl has a perfect view of the patio. How long has she been here? Did she see them dance? The look on her face indicates she has. Betty stares at the patio now, where Jughead is currently sitting cross legged on the wood, as the children sit around him. They're trying to comfort him, she realises, and she aches for him from a space in her heart she didn't know even existed. "He loves you," Cheryl sighed, and Betty reaches for her tentatively. She touches Cheryl's arm and that's when she notices the broach. Cheryl's wearing the B broach. The red-head turned to face her. "And you love him, don't you?"

Betty shakes her head, eyes watering. "Only as a friend." She lies.

The woman in black shakes her head, eyes full of pity. "I'm the one who loves him only as a friend, Betty. You're the one who loves him as more than that. Don't you think that if I could love him as more, I would? But I  _can't._ You can, and you're wasting it."

The tears tip over her eyes and down her cheeks. "I'm going to be a nun." She says firmly, the way she's been saying it since she was eighteen years old and fresh out of home. "He's your fiancee, Cheryl. I don't know what you thought you saw down there but we were just dancing-"

"He looks at you the way JJ looked at Rosie. The way he currently looks at Polly. He looks at you the way  _I'll_ never be able to look at a man." Her voices drops into a whisper. "And you look at him the same way." Cheryl reaches out for Betty then, offering her comfort even though that's not why Betty came out here. "You can have what I never can. I wanted to hate you, Betty, but I can't. Don't hate yourself." 

She pulls out of the grip, conflicted and afraid. "I'm leaving." She says in a shuddery voice. "I have to go back to the Abbey, you don't need me anymore anyway. I-I, will you tell your brother? I can't- I can't bear the thought of saying goodbye." 

She turns and runs for her room then, ignoring Cheryl's shouts and locks the door behind her. 

She sobs and she packs and she sobs some more. She leaves in the early, quiet hours of the morning, and stares at Jughead's bike resting by the gate as she leaves. 

 

The Abbey is everything she remembers. It's soothing in its dark, peaceful relentlessness. She studies, she walks, she prays. Her hair is hidden again, and she thumbs the cross that hangs above her bed with desperate reverence. She gets letters from Polly all the time. Polly asks her to come home, but after Betty writes back an ardent rejection, Polly doesn't ask again. Instead her sister talks about the trips she and Jason take, she talks about how the children miss her. She talks about how Cheryl and Jughead have called off their engagement but that he's still going to leave with them to Switzerland. 

Betty waits for one letter rather eagerly, and she smiles the whole day when it comes. Jason's asked Polly to marry him. The writing is splotchy like she was crying tears of joy and Betty clutches it to her chest. She's invited to the wedding, she gets a letter from Jason confirming that, but she says she needs to be alone. She needs to focus on god. Cheryl and Jughead aren't getting married. What does that mean? What does all of it mean? The questions have followed her to within the walls of the Church where she thought she could find escape. 

Sister Darla informs her one day that there are seven children at the front gate, demanding to see her. Betty can't bear the thought of it, and refuses to go. She can imagine Josie yelling, and Archie and Reggie kicking at the bars, and she hates herself, but can't bring herself to see them and cry. She loves them as if they were her own children, but she can't...she can't betray her vows. Sister Darla looks at her sometimes, and talks to her in the quiet of the empty church when Betty searches for solace. "Some people," she says quietly, "serve god through living outside of the abbey, Betty. You are still one of god's children without being confined to these walls. You can be married, you can love another, and you will still be serving god. We all serve Him differently." 

She presses a letter into Betty's hand. 

"This arrived a long time ago, but I didn't think you were ready for it then. You're ready for it now." And she leaves.

Betty opens it with shaky fingers by candlelight, and already knows who it's from. 

_To Betty,_

_I'll never stop loving you. If I have to wait till heaven to be with you, then I will wait without complaint._

_I love you,_

_Jughead_

She keeps the letter in the heart of her bible, and touches it every day. 

And one day she's ready. It's scary and exciting, but she hands in her veil, and kisses Sister Darla's cheek, and goes, for lack of a better word, home. The children scream when they see her, and Polly shows her the engagement ring, and Reggie makes her promise never to leave again. She's been gone for four months, and it's been four months too long. She hugs Cheryl when she sees her, and whispers apologies which Cheryl rejects. Jughead is nowhere to be found though, and Betty's too shy to ask. No one seems comfortable telling her either, so she goes back to her old room, and spends most nights worrying. 

Things have changed. The Austrian flag no longer hangs in the foyer; no flag hangs. Jason seems constantly on edge, and they've bought a huge car. It has so many seats and so much space, it's like a van, and it sits in the garage, fully loaded and waiting for something very special. She's not made privy to the plan, but she never asks. She spends her time reconnecting with the children, and helping Polly and Jason plan the wedding, and re-reading Jughead's letter. 

They're not getting married in Austria. It's never said, but Betty knows. 

Cheryl writes home to her staff a lot; she's getting her villa ready and Betty chews on her bottom lip and explores the manor. Trying to remember it. She stares at the flowers she planted, and looks over the fields and the meadows where they've frolicked and loved. She stands on the veranda most nights, with Jughead's letter, and misses him. She's sitting out there one evening, when the wood creaks and Jason sits heavily beside her. Cheryl and Polly are inside putting the children to bed. "Tomorrow." He says in a low voice, and she understands. "He's coming."

She lets out a shuddered breath. "When?" 

"Now," comes a new voice, and they both turn to see Jughead. He looks worse for wear; bruises on his neck and head, and a cut on his cheek, but there and real. They both rise and he shoots them a wry smile. "Surprise?" 

Jason gathers him into a hug and Betty wonders whether she'll ever not be surprised by his displays of affection. "Are you okay?" Jason asks, pulling back to examine the cut on his face. 

"I'm fine," Jughead insists. "My dad is- I couldn't get him. They've restationed him. He doesn't want to be there, but they're forcing him, they tried to force me-"

Jason curses and holds Jughead tighter. "It's going to be okay. He'll be okay." 

Jason heads back into the house; there are things to be done tonight, and it's just Jughead and Betty. He smiles at her. "Betty," he whispers, "a sight for sore eyes. Don't tell me you've chosen me over god?"

She laughs wetly, and flies into his open arms. She holds him tightly, arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. "God gave us to each other." She insists, sniffling. "I love you, I love you and I'm sorry I wasn't here-"

He shushes her, capturing her lips into a kiss. It's open mouthed and dirty and she's never been kissed before, but he's heavenly around her. They pull apart, panting, and she feels so safe with him. "Don't ever be sorry, Betty. You found your path, and I'm just grateful that it led to me." 

They stay on the veranda all night, tangled with each other and confessing their love to the stars and the moon and the lake. 

 

Betty understands the huge car the next night. Jason and Polly sit up front, followed by Cheryl, Archie and Reggie, and then Melody, Valerie and Josie, and then Jughead, Betty, Sweet Pea and Ethel crammed into the backseat. She doesn't know where Margaret is; she hasn't seen her since she got back, but she hopes fiercely that wherever she is, she's safe. The car creeps through Salzburg that night. It creeps through empty cobbled streets. Betty stares out of the window and sees so many flags with that god forsaken symbol on it. She remembers exploring this city with the children, she remembers the bike rides and the car trips, and she hopes that beneath this ugly sign, the city is the same. That the beauty will remain. 

They are unstopped, undeterred and they get through the final border towards the mountain a few minutes before the radio informs them that all the borders will be shut down. The children are quietly excited; they don't understand the extent of what's happening most of them, they just like the lull of a late night car trip. Josie and Valerie seem to have some idea, but they also know that they're safe. Dawn is peaking up over the hills by the time they reach the base of the mountains. Everybody straps on a backpack, and Betty watches as Jughead and Jason push the car into a lake. It bubbles to the bottom, along with their previous life. It's a crisp morning, but the children are well fed and eager for the journey. "Where to then?" Polly asks brightly, and they all laugh. Cheryl hitches Melody a little higher onto her hip. 

"We're going to my house. Our new home. There'll be a car waiting for us and oh, you children will love it. Reggie, are you ready for Auntie Cheryl to teach you how to fence?"

Reggie gasps, his hand holding Ethel's tightly and he nods excitedly. "Yes! Can I stab Archie?" 

The adults chuckle, and Archie snorts; helping Sweet Pea up as they start to ascend. The sky is streaked violet and Betty hooks her arm through Jughead's and her other hand holds Josie's. She looks onwards and sees the mountains and the hills and the flowers. She can see goats grazing lazily and butterflies idly flitting by. She can see Polly and Jason holding hands and talking about their new life. She can see Cheryl holding Melody as if she's the most precious thing in the world and telling her all about the bedroom she's going to get. She can see Archie and Sweet Pea traipsing along the rocky path. Reggie and Ethel stop to pick daises hand in hand, but shuffle along at Valerie and Josie's encouragement. She's got Jughead beside her, and she breathes in the fresh air. 

She looks up to the painted sky and thanks god for everything he's done for her, for everything he's given her, and vows to love her family as much as she is able. She vows to appreciate them. This bunch of wonderful people. In that strain, she pecks Jughead's cheek, and he shoots her a lopsided smile. "I love you." She whispers sincerely, and his laughter echoes over the mountains. 

"Ich liebe dich. Jetzt, bis weit über die Berge und ins Licht." He says, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her temple. She doesn't know what it means, but she can guess, and she smiles. 

_(I love you. Now; over the mountains and into the light.)_

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW that was tough, and I'm sorry I didn't flesh out the betty/children interactions *sobs* if I had more time I would have!!! 
> 
> Leave me a comment/prompt/declaration of love, whatever you're into
> 
> Come tumble with me: typing123 
> 
> Thanks for getting to the end you wonderful bees! mwah mwah mwah!


End file.
